kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Soxra
__TOC__ Spring Metal Fail Thank u for fixing the PA trophy template!!! http://img220.imageshack.us/img220/9830/stormfallsigright.png 究極の Computer 5!! http://img593.imageshack.us/img593/9194/stormfallsigleft.png 02:11, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Hehehe About those renders... Hi. First, sorry for my english ^^". Second - I wanted to ask you... how do you pose those KH models? What program do you use? Because I want to pose some of the Dissidia models and stuff... and KH models, though I don't know how to extract them from the game. I saw your renders and, well, I like them ^^ That Simba looks cute, really :3 Raksha-chan Userpage problem Thank you Remember..... Eh, no big. I'll find a place for it on the Terminus, which is the second best place. 00:23, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Really sorry but... My userboxes Okay Finished? Hey Sox, I finished the Image Categorising page, care to take a look? 07:02, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Yay! So what happens next? 23:19, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Infobox Hello. I'm a coder usually at Kirby Wiki (also big a fan of Kingdom Hearts). I noticed something about certain pages at The Keyhole using tabber-based infoboxes, and I just thought you might be able to style the tabs to account for the white-space folding and the tab size. What you guys are doing is really interesting - you have to put the whole infobox inside one of the tabs because the keyblades' set of properties are different across every game, so you might be able to make a template with an transparent div with a class, say, div.infobox-wrapper, and use that as a hook to style the tabber elements inside that wrapper using the CSS page. For example, looking at Ultima Weapon and the tabs above the infobox, and compare the tabs in there with those in w:c:kirby:Kirby's Epic Yarn, showing what I did with tab-based infoboxes a few months ago. This is the template, and this is the CSS, under the secton "Tabber in infobox". There's a previous version of the subtemplate (that gives the tabbers) here, which gives two nested tabbers on top of each other. It worked well, but it's no longer in use. Forgive my rambling, but I feel that this is a matter that can be looked into to improve the keyblade pages at least. User:Changtau2005 06:34, September 3, 2011 (UTC) My Walthrough So, how's that now? 19:14, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Hey Soxra Trouble with Mushrooms I'v been looking at this article and its counterpart and they're really starting to bug me. I think that the page looks like a mess and I really like the idea suggested by the expand box :"Rework infobox for each member". However, because there are so many mushrooms, collapsing them all into one infobox (which I can do easily) makes it really wide and makes the page look even worse. So, I was wondering if you had any tricks you could pull out of your coding magic bag to make the article look a bit more presentable and on par with the other Boss aritcle. Ideas? 04:40, September 4, 2011 (UTC) :Hmm, I guess it's worth a shot! What would the different headings be? 04:55, September 4, 2011 (UTC) ::Care to take a look? 05:24, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, we need someone who can translate....no idea who, though. As for the stats, I have no idea what they mean, so I can't really put them in, sorry. :( Also, because noone has done anything with those journal entries before, do you the the editor who put them up could possibly have a problem with us using them now? I don't want a case of the 'I'm on the new wiki so you can't steal my stuff' arguement to arise (an arguement that I find quite taxing). 23:47, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Wiki problems or laptop? Major RP Change Please look at this. 04:19, September 5, 2011 (UTC) :lol there. happy? 04:38, September 5, 2011 (UTC) New section!!!! Hello Hello, I'm new to this wiki and I would like to know why you reverted my edit on the Limit page. All I did was put that alot of Genies's Limits are named after some of Sora's kingdom hearts one abilities. I think there is a good reason why you did this.--Edthehyena 15:25, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Signature Just for the sake of a few fan-girls, could you upload a few poses, angles and sides of the shirtless model of Ventus, please? Iscreamer1 02:44, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Could I ask a you a favor? Thanks anyways :3 New Photo What happen When I went to go on suite life wika I was blocked.Can you tell me what happen and why I am blocked from that wika I seriously have no idea why I'm blocked.If I did something wrong I apologize about that but the last time I was on Suite Life wika was when I asked you about adding a chat.Someone might have been using my computer because I'm confused.And I want you to respond back to me and maybe unblock me because I don't know what your talking about. --Kh2cool 20:50, October 8, 2011 (UTC) HAPPY WIKIVERSARY!!!! Your inactive? Wow. Leaving so soon? Come Soxra, I thought you where stronger then that! Thank you. Not only for the table but for every thing you've done. Thats all I can really say right now, because I just wrote the longest comment ive ever written :P 20:09, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Coding Help Skin KH13 Alright, thanks for the response. You mention the amount of articles you have, so, it's worth noting that we have over 2,200 videos. I don't think the fact that the videos are hosted on YouTube makes a difference, after all, your content is hosted on another big site (Wikia)... you would also be able to use our gallery, which has over 10,000 official KH images. Just some things to think about. DChiuch 22:36, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Monobook.css ANSEM MODEL Can I download the Ansem (seeker of darkness) model from you? I want to use it in MMD. 15:41, November 1, 2011 (UTC)Cyraina Mobile Site and layout Shirtless Ven model I am still waiting, so maybe now would you consider in uploading several renders of the shirtless model of Ventus ripped from Birth by Sleep now and put them in yours or Ven's gallery, please? I don't think I can do it myself. Iscreamer1 20:56, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Snow?...in a wiki? 00:27, December 13, 2011 (UTC)|lenalee=Wowoweeiiiiwaa...... Snow!!!!.....cool Christmas theme Sox!!!}} 00:37, December 13, 2011 (UTC)|christmas=Here here..... EDIT:And the Christmas festivities keep coming eh?, lights n' all}} 08:27, December 13, 2011 (UTC)|happy=Hi there. It's nice to meet you. Just wanted to congratulate you on your great work. The snow looks absolutely fantastic.}} Hello 11:01, December 14, 2011 (UTC)|genesis=Hey. Can we be friends? Here's my userbox. . Can I have yours?}} Hi Hey Soxra u know how u blocked me from the suite life wiki?Well yeah u unblocked me but every time i try contributing on the articles,it still shows that im still blocked but my ID doesn't say PeytonListHater,instead it shows that wikia contributer --> 99.228.244.299. PeytonListHater 15:33, December 18, 2011 (UTC) IM FORM THE SUITE LIFE WIKI Day off..missed meeting >_> 07:57, December 19, 2011 (UTC)|lenalee=Gaaahhh worst timing Sox, sorry today was my day off, ummm how about rearranging the meeting with me anytime just talk in my talk page and I'll be there...}} Sorry To much with that Neku image --Yu-Narukami 06:15, December 21, 2011 (UTC) I'am really sorry I've been up all night trying to help out you wiki to get higher up there if you understand --Yu-Narukami 06:19, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Thank you I'm so proud to meet you --Yu-Narukami 07:20, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Ill work harder do you like the pictures I've been adding just wondering and if you want me to add more i will be happy to if you want me to take a break from adding images i will you want me to edit the pages i'll be glad Um... You renamed an image of Lea from the Jump Fiesta Trailer to Axel. Yes, he looks just like Axel, however that specific screencap happens to come from a scene where he explicitly calls himself "Lea". Evnyofdeath 08:47, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Thanks 04:27, December 25, 2011 (UTC)|happy=Just wanted to say a quick thanks for fixing my template :)}} Merry Christmas 08:45, December 25, 2011 (UTC)|happy=Wishing you a Very Merry Christmas. See, I'm the first one to wish you. Hope you're enjoying your day. Have fun and Merry Christmas once again.}} From forum 04:47, December 27, 2011 (UTC)}} Country of the Musketeers Should be placed an logo of the world.--FanDibus 18:58, December 27, 2011 (UTC)